In addition to ISO containers which have outer dimensions between 10 and 40 feet (approximately 3 and 12 m) in length and 8 feet (approximately 2.4 m) in width, as common in the international container traffic, small and medium size containers, specifically tank containers, are increasingly used. With these smaller containers, there is regularly the problem that, due to their dimensions and fittings, they cannot be combined with ISO unit loads and cannot be handled and secured by means of handling and locking devices provided for ISO containers. Moreover, there are frequently customer specifications concerning the handling and securing of medium and small size containers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,854 discloses a smaller than standard size container which comprises a tank disposed between a pair of end frames and a base structure connected to the end frames and having pockets defining two pairs of fork lift channels extending perpendicularly of each other.